The present invention relates generally to a device to issue periodic bonus credits for vending and gaming machines to enhance interest in the use of the machines, and, more specifically, to an electronic device that will sense the utilization of the vending or gaming machine and provide predetermined bonus credits in response to the frequency of utilization.
Money-operated gaming and vending machines provide a predetermined profit from the use of the machine as a function of the utilization of the machine. For a gaming machine, the more money that is inserted into the machine to purchase play opportunities for the player of the machine, the greater the volume of profits will be for that machine. Similarly, the more items that are dispensed from a particular vending machine, the greater the volume of profit will be for the owner of that vending machine. Accordingly, utilization of the money-operated machine is a significant factor in the profitability of the machine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,939, issued to Harry S. Benjamin on Dec. 12, 1944, a mechanical apparatus would provide random free service for the use of a coin-operated machine. Electrical circuitry provides a random free play for a gaming machine in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,610, issued to Allan E. Stahl on Aug. 16, 1966. Similarly, an electrical circuit provides a bonus award for vending machines in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,759, issued to Edwin J. Meixner, et al on Dec. 20, 1966. A random lottery bonus is generated for a vending machine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,524, issued to Toshio Miyashita on Jul. 22, 1980.
Providing a bonus or a premium in conjunction with the dispensing of a predetermined amount of petrol is provided in the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,531, issued to Edward H. Clairemonte on Mar. 23, 1976. The bonus play mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,157, issued to John A. Britz on Mar. 22, 1977, provides for bonus plays on a music machine when multiple coins are inserted at the time of selection, such as providing one play for a quarter and three plays for two quarters. Random generation of bonuses for a music playing machine is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,838, issued to Donald C. Rockola, et al on Mar. 31, 1981.
Electronic devices that provide a predetermined number of wins corresponding to a predetermined number of plays on a gaming machine, i.e. providing win/loss percentages that define the profit percentage of the machine, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,692, issued to Donald W. Pettit on Sep. 3, 1996. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,115, issued to Ronald D. Halliburton on Aug. 4, 1998, a gaming machine having random diverters arranged to engage an article along a path of travel dispenses a bonus award if the article completes the path of travel without being diverted. A specifically operable bonusing apparatus is provided in a gaming machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,073, issued to Steven C. Lemay, et al on Nov. 11, 2003. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0157979, filed by Lee E. Connon, et al and published on Aug. 21, 2003, a bonus award system is built into the operation of the machine and generates a random award of a bonus in conjunction with the winning operation of the machine.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system or device that would increase utilization of money-operated vending or gaming machines by providing a bonus award system that is directly associated with the utilization of the machine.